War Of Voices
by Karla-20
Summary: "—Eres una chica a capella, yo soy un chico a capella y tendremos hijos a capella, es inevitable. —Vaya, sí que estás ebrio." "—No basta con ser buenas, tenemos que ser originales." Nunca pensó que la universidad sería tan... extraña.


**Notas de la autora: **Hola~ qué tal todos? uhm bueno preguntarán esta vez por qué vengo a molestar, ehm pues sí, estoy publicando una nueva historia, y la verdad es que debía haberla publicado hace ya bastante tiempo, el año pasado para ser específicos jejeje, pero no la llegué a poner porque... la verdad no sé por qué no la puse lol(?). Bueno, voy diciendo que está inspirada (bastante, la verdad) en la película "Pitch Perfect" que creo que llegaría a ser una de mis películas favoritas porque trata de... mejor averiguarlo por ustedes mismos. Les invito a darle una oportunidad a esta nueva historia xD.

Desde ya voy diciendo que no necesariamente va a ser IGUAL a la película original, tal vez algunas partes, pero también agregaré otras cosas, diferentes escenarios, más diálogos y cosas que no aparecen en la película. Los personajes no necesariamente son iguales o parecidos tanto físicamente como psicológicamente(?) a los de la original, tendrán otras personalidades, no sé como explicarlo. Pero bien, no va a ser algo como una "copia" eso es todo.

También, esta historia, como pudieron haber visto, la pareja principal son los verdes, pero eso no significa que no hayan otras parejas y/o romances.

* * *

Advertencias: UA (universo alternativo), Ooc, Groserías, Rated: T (por lenguaje), tal vez algo de Lime.

Todos tienen entre 17 a 21.

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece, tampoco Pitch Perfect.

* * *

**●๋ War of voices ๋●**

Lincoln Center, Nueva York.

Un grupo de chicos estaba en el escenario, todos tenían un saco color vino algo sport, y unos jeans junto a una camisa negra puesto. Todos con la cabeza agachada, hasta que el al parecer líder, que los guiaba estando adelante y primero comenzó a cantar.

—_Please don't stop the…_ — un pelirrojo puso su mano hacia delante en señal de "detente", curioso para la canción que cantaban.

—_Please don't stop the…_ — y un montón de chicos más continuaron haciendo lo mismo que el primer chico, a la vez cantando.

—_Please don't stop the music._ — al momento en que unos cantaban esta parte, otros hacían un sonido de fondo con sus voces, iban bajando lentamente el brazo.

Todo estaba lleno a más no poder, el público tenía carteles que decían "A capella es mi co-piloto", "¡Vamos Trebles!", "¡Vivan las finales!", etc.

—_Please don't stop the music._ — cantó el pelirrojo a la vez que aplaudía, mientras los demás chicos hacían los sonidos con sus bocas y voces, y al mismo tiempo se movían de un lado a otro, perfectamente coordinados.

Todos se detuvieron en sus lugares, y un rubio de cabellera despeinada hacía un rápido beatbox, y el pelirrojo se preparaba para cantar de nuevo.

—_It's getting late__._ — el chico se movió lateralmente con un paso que hizo gritar a la mayoría de las féminas del lugar — _I'm making my way over to my favorite place, I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away, I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way, possible candidate, yeah. Who knew, that you'd be up in here lookin' like you do, you're making staying over here imposible, baby I must say, your aura is incredible, if you don't have to go._

—_Don't._ — cantaron algunos en coro.

—Esta es exactamente la clase de actuación que esperas ver en el campeonato colegial-internacional de A capella, ¿No es así Abigail? — se dirigió un hombre maduro, al parecer el comentarista de la competencia, a su compañera.

—Oh, así es John, y todo lo demás sale sobrando. —dijo una señora elegante, la segunda comentarista de la competencia. — ¿Ya viste al líder, Brick Him?

—Por supuesto, es increíble. Los Treblemakers de la universidad de Barden siempre emocionan a los jueces, y las damas presentes siempre piden _más_. — dijo con gracia John.

—Es cierto, John. Para que una mujer se sienta más joven, ¡qué mejor que unos muchachos cantando! — dijo la mujer viendo contenta y emocionada la actuación de los ahora conocidos como "Treblemakers".

—_Do you know what you've started?__ I just came here to party, but now we're rocking on the dancefloor, acting naughty. Your hands around my waist, just let the music play. We're hand in hand, chest to chest…_ — cantó un castaño haciendo gestos lentos.

—_And now we're face to face._ — dijo el pelirrojo con una voz grave y aterciopelada que hizo emocionar a varias chicas en el público.

Y mientras estaba dándose la presentación de los Treblemakers, una chica rubia con un traje que consistía en una blusa blanca abierta hasta el comienzo de los pechos, una falda azul marina de basta hasta la mitad del muslo, un saco de manga corta, del mismo color de la falda pegado al cuerpo y unos tacones negros cerrados, iba corriendo por los pasillos del interior del Lincoln Center, tratando de no tropezar con sus zapatos de taco altos. Su cabello iba recogido en un peinado sutil, pero elegante, sin ningún mechón en el rostro. Tenía puestos unos pendientes en forma de aros. Sus labios estaban pintados de rojo, sus ojos estaban delineados y tenía rímel en las pestañas, lo cual hacía resaltar mucho sus orbes celestes.

—Ay, Dios. —dijo acelerando más, pues estaba atrasada, seguro la matarían.

—_I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music DJ let it play__, I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this, keep on rockin to it. Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music._ — cantaba el líder mientras los otros hacía una coreografía, como poniéndose todos como si fueran un avión — _I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music DJ let it play, I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this, keep on rockin to it. _

Al lado del escenario estaban reunidas varias chicas, que poseían la misma vestimenta que la rubia, al parecer eran un grupo.

—Miyako, mírate, eres un desastre. — decía una chica llamada Rachel, mientras le acomodaba ajustadamente la mascada en el cuello — ¡Concéntrate! Ten confianza.

La rubia ahora conocida como Miyako, respiró dificultosamente, y con un dedo se desajustó un poco la mascada. Rachel la miró molesta y luego observó a la pelirroja que estaba al lado a Miyako. Dio una mirada desaprobatoria.

—Como dejaremos a las Bellas en manos de dos rameras después de graduarnos. — observó a las dos chicas de forma despectiva, y ahora dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja — Y no arruines tu solo, Momoko, si no me las pagarás. — amenazó a la chica de ojos rosas.

Momoko tomó una gran bocanada de aire y con valentía dijo:

—No te decepcionaré. — dijo con decisión — Mi papá siempre dice "Si no vienes a ganar, lárgate a Kuwait." — al parecer estaba emocionada.

— ¿Tu papá te ha dicho "Cállate"? — dijo Rachel con brusquedad, la expresión en el rostro de Momoko cambió a una decepcionada. La líder de las Bellas volteó viendo con aburrimiento a los Treblemakers.

Miyako vio la expresión de su amiga pelirroja, al parecer ella se dio cuenta, volteó a ver a la rubia y le dio una sonrisa , como dándoles confianza.

—_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_. — se escuchaba de fondo los sonidos de los chicos haciendo el ritmo de la canción. —_ The music, ouhhh._

Todos los Trebles se habían puesto en fila, chasqueando mientras el líder terminaba de cantar.

—_Please don't stop the music!_ — dijo para acabar la canción haciendo un Split que dejó impresionados a todos.

Los aplausos y gritos no tardaron en llegar.

— ¡Ouch! Eso debió doler. — dijo el comentarista John.

—Oh, ¡Qué postura tan sexy! — dijo su compañera impresionada.

—Su dolor es nuestra ganancia, Abigail.

Brick que aún estaba en el piso, soltó el micrófono, como toda una estrella rebelde y se levantó.

— ¡Los Treblemakers, damas y caballeros, démosles un fuerte aplauso! — dijo el presentador de la noche.

Los Trebles estaban celebrando su presentación tan perfecta, como había sido, volviendo a los camerinos alegres y entusiastas, pero en el camino encontrándose con las Bellas, y al verlas ese entusiasmo cesó para comenzar a molestarlas, algo que le gustaba hacer a los chicos.

Rachel tenía su mano en su cadera y rodó los ojos apenas vio a los Trebles pasar, quedándose en frente de ella y sus chicas.

—Buena suerte allá, chicas. — dijo Brick "deseando lo mejor" a las Bellas — En serio, ustedes son fabulo-samente terribles, las odio, mátense, — susurró — Lúzcanse, ¡amigas hasta el final! — dijo con sarcasmo y burla, yéndose con su rubio amigo, Boomer. Al momento de salir de ahí, vio a la pelirroja hecha un manojo de nervios, y este le guiñó el ojo.

Momoko, aunque no lo hizo notar tenía las mejillas de un leve color rosa. Ella frunció el ceño.

Rachel puso cara de pocos amigos y rodó los ojos nuevamente.

—Listas chicas, es ahora o nunca. ¡Hagámoslo! — indicó la líder, estirando su brazo esperando a que sus compañeras la siguieran.

Todas emocionadas juntaron sus manos y al unísono dijeron:

—Uno… dos… _Ahhh~_ – cantaron a la cuenta de tres elevando sus manos, en típico saludo de las Bellas.

Rachel sonrió con autosuficiencia y volteó hacia el escenario, confiada de sí misma.

—Ahora, ¡Las Barden Bellas! — dijo el presentador, mientras las Bellas entraban al escenario, todas con la frente en alto.

—La Bellas hacen historia. Es la primera vez que un grupo femenino llega a las finales del campeonato colegial-internacional de A capella. — anunció el comentarista con sorpresa.

—Así es John, ¿Por qué crees que le llevará tanto a un grupo únicamente de chicas llegar a las finales de A capella? — cuestionó su compañera.

—Pues Abigail, las mujeres típicamente no llegan a las notas bajas o graves, las cuales en los arreglos califican los jueces, y eso las afecta en la competencia. Las mujeres son tan buenas A capella _como conduciendo. _— dijo con cierto sarcasmo John, mientras Abigail asentía.

Las Bellas se iban ubicando en sus respectivos lugares, coordinadas y ordenadas, ni un error. Todas tenían el pie derecho en punta y sus manos en la cintura.

Rachel sacó un silbato pequeño de forma circular que tenía grabado una "B" en grande, lo que significaba "Bellas". Dirigió el pequeño instrumento a su boca y sopló, saliendo de este un sonido agradable. Ella lo guardo en el bolsillo de su saco.

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. – indicó la pelinegra.

Todas comenzaron a cantar un _"Whoaoa, whoaoa, oh"_ mientras movían la cadera al ritmo de sus voces.

—_Whoaoa, yeah._ — cantó Rachel.

Y un _"Ah~"_ que iba subiendo de escala a más agudo, mientras en las cuatro filas que habían levantaban las del lado izquierdo el brazo izquierdo y las del lado derecho el brazo derecho. Un _"Parara~"_ se escuchó mientras hacían un gracioso movimiento, como pavoneándose delicadamente. Ahora era nuevamente el turno de Rachel para cantar.

—_I gotta new life,__ you would hardly recognize me, I'm so glad._ — una melodiosa voz se escuchaba, mientras se adelantaba un poco.

—_I~_ — dijeron el resto de chicas como voz de fondo.

—_How could a person like me care for you. _— poniendo una mano en su cintura, la bajó a su cadera y sonrió al público.

—_Ah~ _ —coreaban las demás.

—_Why do I bother when you're not the one for me_. — Rachel volteó señalando a Momoko, y ella puso una mano en su pecho como preguntando "¿A mí?" y acercándose a ella, poniendo su mano en la cintura de la chica mirándola de frente, a lo que la pelirroja hizo lo mismo, giraron grácilmente.

—_Whohoo~_ — coreó Miyako mientras recibía la mirada de su feliz amiga pelirroja, y le sonreía de vuelta.

Ahora era el turno del solo de Momoko. La pelirroja dio un pequeño saltito.

—_Is enough, enough._ — la chica de ojos rosas salió al frente mirando sonriente al público y dando pequeños saltitos — _I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes,__ and I am happy now living without you, I've left you all alone._

—Oh, disculpen ¿Soy yo o estamos en el reino de "Aburrilandia"? — comentó con cansancio Abigail.

—Creo que nos estacionamos en el lugar equivocado. — John estaba incómodo por la situación.

Momoko paseaba por el escenario como toda una profesional, la canción iba bien. Aunque los jueces no opinaban lo mismo, pues tenían cara de aburrimiento.

—_I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes,_ — quedó parada al frente del público y sintió _algo_ mal en ella — _I saw the… _— no pudo continuar porque sintió como algo empezaba a subir por su garganta, comenzó a vomitar. En frente de todo el público.

Todas las personas quedaron impactadas por el hecho de que había _arrojado su vida_. Rachel abrió completamente la boca sorprendida y a la vez enojada, mataría a la pobre pelirroja. Las demás chicas estaban asqueadas de lo que acababa de pasar.

—Oh, ¿Qué sucedió? — dijo John sorprendido.

—Dios, ¡Eso sí que es una sorpresa!

—No lo dudo. — respondió a su compañera, intentando no reír.

—Qué manera de darle emoción la campeonato colegial-internacional de A capella. — Abigail soltó una risa al final.

—Ella acaba de perder lo que gastó en el almuerzo. — dijo riendo.

—Vamos John, no lo perdió. Sabemos exactamente dónde está, por toda la tercera fila. — riendo señaló el lugar mencionado.

—Sí, eso es verdad. — John rió por un momento.

Miyako vio con sorpresa y con lástima a su mejor amiga, solo quería ir a ayudarla.

Momoko apretó fuertemente el micrófono, hizo un leve quejido de arrepentimiento, miró hacia arriba con una expresión de decepción e hizo un puchero tembloroso, tenía ganas de llorar.

Rachel estaría contando las formas de asesinarla cruelmente.

Todos se debían estar burlando de ella justo ahora.

Demonios. Que la tierra se la tragara en ese instante. Por favor.

* * *

Bueeeeeeeeeeno, aquí está el prólogo de este fic, que por lo que creo, no pasará de unos 10 a 12 capítulos :) no será ni tan largo ni tan corto. Y sé que van a decir "si dijiste que era de verdes por qué no salen los verdes" pues porque es el puto prÓLOGO, bueno ya me calmo. En el primer capítulo saldrán.

Para que entiendan mejor lo de las presentaciones:

Pitch Perfect Barden Dellas First Performance - I Saw The Sign: youtube-.-com-/-watch?v=7zC_nJcM8DM

Pitch Perfect: Don't Stop The Music Treblemakers: youtube-.-com-/-watch?v=DTdOzQecsMA

Ya saben, solo tienen que quitar los guiones (-).

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡ya actrualizaré pronto! :)

Reviews?


End file.
